


Protective Conflict

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome looked at the boy from the other side of the Great Hall. She expected the great Harry Potter to be ... well just more, than what she was looking at now. He was completely pitiful, even for an eleven year old. She smirked as the boy from the Gryffindor table met her silver eyes and blushed before looking away, causing a smirk to grace her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Prison

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

…

"It's been years …"

They were talking about her again. The woman sounded kind from the conversations she had overheard so far, but she was one of them. She couldn't be trusted, none of them could.

" …"

She couldn't hear what the man was saying, she rarely could. Though there were several educated guesses she could make with the way the woman hurriedly spoke.

" … just a child. Only for a few hours … don't know what harm …"

This time she did hear the man's voice, the two people more close than they were previously. Right outside her caged door if she could dare postulate such things.

"She's a danger. We can't risk her escaping. She's just too powerful. The key to everything we hold dear. Imagine if they got their hands on the girl."

Their echoing footsteps were all she heard after that. She should have known. She been in this room for what she estimated was years now. She was around five when they took her from her home. She had the strangest dream of a boy with silver dog ears atop his head. She was going to wake her mama up to tell her about the dream, but before she was able to, they came. Thinking back to that day she recalled hearing an extra set of footsteps behind her but she just chalked it up to her own steps reverberating in the large hallway. The next second they had grabbed her from behind, causing her to screech out in panic. The last she saw was her mother jolting out of bed, and hurtled towards her bedroom door, unlatching it as she did so, a look of unadulterated terror as she gazed upon the trapped face of her daughter.

Since then she had forgotten what her grandfather and dad looked like, her mother she still remembered, though it was only their last moments that she kept in her mind. She was sure they had changed just as she had.

A few inches were given to her over the years, making her slightly taller than what she was when she was home. Her hair growing several more inches than that, it now reached to the middle of her back, covered in dirt and grime, completely matted at the ends, the dark locks in obvious need of a hot bath just like the rest of her. Skin chafing from the shackles attached to her from the wall rubbing quite uncomfortably against her porcelain skin. It was also painfully aware that she was at the peak of puberty just barely showing hints of what womanly curves she would gain in the years to come.

Her only clue she had ever gotten from these people was a name. "Harry Potter." She had no idea who the man, woman or child was. She was still unsure of most of the wording this language held. It had taken her a long time to finally make some leeway with their strange language. It was very different from her native Japanese. The only things that kept her sane was a talking portrait of a man located on the otherwise barren walls, and her 'special light', though she knew better than to play with her light while her guards were awake. The last time she did so, even the woman, who always tried so hard to allow her a little leeway, was angry with her.

It was several hours later, when she decided that it was safe enough to crawl over to the picture, which was her only other comfort.

"Hi." she whispered hoarsely, her voice, raw, from lack of use and water.

"Hello, little one!" the long haired man replied in a very easygoing manner.

"They were talking about me again." the man frowned at her words, a thoughtful yet angry expression on his face.

"They have nothing better to do with themselves. I am sorry they are doing this to you, Kagome." the girl could do nothing but nod as she blinked away tears, "Why don't you try to rest, my dear? I shall warn you should they attempt to enter the room."

The girl nodded before concentrating on a tattered, unkempt blanket she hid behind a loose floorboard, the thing rushing towards her as she settled down against the portrait, her eyes drifting close even before her head hit the frame.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The man shouting her name, was soon lost as a deep and loud rumbling overpowered his voice. She was jostled awake, and as she scrutinized the area she had become acquainted with over the years, she saw it falling apart before her eyes. The walls were being ripped apart, the foundation blown up by red and blue lights, being thrown around almost haphazardly. She heard a distant laugh somewhere from downstairs. A woman's and she felt jealous for a few moments, it had been so long since she herself had laughed.

The reason for the other woman's joy was soon apparent as the girl heard the woman and man who were arguing about her earlier fall to the ground, dead or not, Kagome did not know nor could she truly completely bring herself to care. She curled herself in, giving the impression of almost wanting to merge herself with the man in the portrait. It seemed an eternity before the woman and her companions made themselves known to her, but before she knew it a woman, with long dark brown curly hair appeared before her, an almost maniacal gleam in her green orbs, though her voice was that of her mother's. Soft and gentle yet strong and confident.

"Hello, poppet." she pocketed a stick and made her way to the girl, kneeling down when she got close enough, "We've been looking for you for a long time now. Can you tell me what your name is?"

She peeked at the woman beneath her lashes, and only saw a warm smile staring back at her. So tentatively, ignoring the man's warnings from the portrait she uncurled herself and crawled towards the woman, finally putting one of her shackled hands into the older woman's own.

"My name … is Kagome …"

The woman smiled even more tremendously and looked back at the other two adults in the room, one with blond hair and the other remarkably tall, with long curly black hair resembling the man in the portrait and the woman in front of her immensely.

"Well Kagome, would you like to escape this prison? To come to a home, with us?"

Kagome looked at the woman confusedly, surely some unconscious part of her knew that that was what this was for her, a prison one with one of the worst solitary confinements imaginable, knowing that human contact was so close yet not possible for her, she just had not viewed it that way until the words escaped the woman's mouth.

"I would very much like that." she replied, voice once again hoarse from both emotion and her earlier lack of drink.

Kagome graciously let the woman remove her shackles, her pink light coming to her aide immediately as soon as the seal which was etched into the harsh metal was removed, and made quick work of her injuries before, receding back into her body once more; the three adults looking on in hidden shock and awe.

The woman escorted her out of her room, for the first time since she was brought there so many nights ago. She jumped over the unconscious bodies of the man and woman from earlier. Their faces finally revealed to her, an obese, old man with a strange blue eye which remained open even as he was so obviously unconscious, the woman however, was a much prettier sight to behold, her long brown hair was held back by a single white ribbon and she seemed out of place next to the heavily scarred man. Kagome did not dwell on it for long, she was led downstairs and through the living room and kitchen and finally out of the back door, Kagome clinging to her savior the entire time. They only stopped once so the woman could gleefully call out a strange word, even for the English language. 'Morsmordre.' she believed the woman had said, resulting in a giant skull blending in with the night sky with a giant snake moving about the empty spaces in between. All Kagome did was smile up at her, receiving one in return from the woman once more.

"Well then, let's be off. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange. And we'll be getting to know each other wonderfully for the next few years, darling. Hold on, now."

That was the last thing she heard before a sensation of being sucked through a little bendy straw overcame her and a loud crack was heard, before she finally blacked out and landed in this kind woman's arms.  
…

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 1

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Diagon Alley

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 2

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

AN 1: There is a new poll on my profile if you guys wanted to check that out.

AN 2: Of Stranger Magic Chapter 14 has been posted earlier today if you haven't checked that out please do so. Though be warned there is a character's death in that chapter.

Dark Lunar Love 1914

…

…

It had been about two years that the raid of one of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters had occurred and she found her daughter.

Kagome wasn't really hers, she was clearly of Asian descent but the black hair and bluish grey eyes were definitely the property of the Black family. Her resemblance to her father was simply uncanny. And the power the little girl held, it was completely strong enough for Bellatrix to overlook the fact that her 'daughter' was merely a half-blood, something she was disgusted to say thanks to Dumbledore's meddling could be easily concealed. Besides a select few no one even knew the girl was alive, and appearing to be under the custody of Lucius and Narcissa no one would dare question who was truly raising the little girl.

It was even safe for her to begin making appearances now that her letter would arrive within a few short days, four if the rules of receiving your letter on your birthday still applied. The best part was she was Narcissa's and her own blood. The goblins had proved it well enough when they had gone to get her custody and name change papers sorted. Dumbledore could do nothing to interfere, at least not as drastically as he had the first time.

The man should have stayed at the throne of his school instead of playing hero with children's lives.

Two years ago when she, Sirius and Lucius rescued the girl, she told her the truth about everything. Well almost, no matter which way you looked at it now though, the one thing that was for certain …

Albus Dumbledore had made a steadfast enemy with one Kagome Sayuri Black.

…

Kagome was now ten.

At least that's what her new mother told her. Uncle Sirius said that he shouldn't always trust her, but while he was there when they first retrieved her from the bad people's house, mama was the only one who really tried talking to her and making sure she was alright and Kagome really clung to that.

She was supposed to be waiting for her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius to collect her so she and Draco could collect their things for Hogwarts, normally they would have waited until the both of them received their letters but seeing how time was of the essence and Uncle Lucius would be needed for the trial on her birthday they decided to merely go a few days earlier than normal schedule would have initially dictated.

That's what she was supposed to be doing but she currently found herself in the kitchens waiting patiently for her favorite house elf, a small little bugger named Dobby to finish making her eclair. She knew if her mama found out she'd be in trouble but she was nervous, and chocolate seemed to work best for her when she was feeling anxious.

Just as she had moved to take a bite out of the delectable treat she felt a breath whisper in her ear, "What do you think you're doing?"

She let out a small shriek of surprise, offering her older cousin a mock glare, one that she obviously inherited from her adoptive mother, which quickly silence his quiet giggles.

"Draco!"

"Nuh uh, you don't get to 'Draco!' me this time, mama's ready to go and I don't know about you but I'm ready to get my wand." said the small little eleven year old excitedly, practically begging the girl to run with him to the entrance of the manner.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her cousins exuberance but followed after him dutifully, disappearing behind the swinging door only to reappear in the kitchen once more to collect her dessert.

…

Apparition was not a fun experience, Kagome decided as they made their way towards Gringotts. It had been about two years, around the time that she had been rescued by her new family. The young girl wondered to herself if Bogrod and Hackbache were still maintaining the family vaults. She was delighted to find upon entering that they did indeed still work for the bank but upon thinking of it Kagome wondered where else it was the creatures could actually work.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, and I see you've brought the children with you today." Bogrod was never a very pleasant being though once more she supposed most goblins weren't. And so she opted, just like Draco to glare in defiance to the elder goblin. If he could think to look down on them they would return to him the same response.

"I need to enter Vaults 612, 711 and 983." Narcissa's voice was crisp and cold, completely calculated and vastly different from the tone she used when at Malfoy manner.

"And do you have the proper 'keys' to gain entrance?" Bogrod's sneer was more apparent this time, something Narcissa did not take kindly to.

"Do you take me for a fool, I have things to do with the children as I'm sure you'd rather get back to counting your knuts, will you be showing us the vaults or not?"

The grimace on Bogrod's face grew if that was even possible and the goblin manager, summoned Hackbache to take the three to the cart routes.

The ride was just as nauseatingly fun as Draco and Kagome remembered but Narcissa looked as though she would be sick at any moment.

"Vault 612, Madame." Hackbache's voice was just as gruff as Kagome remembered, she didn't have to think of it too long for after her aunt left the cart she returned with two bags full of galleons, one for herself and for her son. The next stop was her vault, or really Uncle Sirius' vault one he allowed her entrance to since she was a ward of his family. Just like Narcissa Kagome didn't take very long in the vaults and now all that was left was to see what her aunt wanted with her mother's vault. She looked towards Draco to see if he had any idea what it might be, he just shrugged in response just as clueless as she was.

A small parcel was wrapped tightly in a soft looking material, Narcissa was quick to hid it once she saw both Draco and Kagome's curious glances, and soon the two forgot about it all together as they made their way to Ollivander's for their wands.

Ollivander's was a very dusty and just plain dirty place, one that was in desperate need of about twenty house elves, from the look on Draco's face he obviously agreed with her own thinking.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, and I'm surprised to say I don't know your name my dear?" an old man who Kagome was sure wasn't standing before them a few moments before spoke, his eyes mystifyingly pale and wide reminding the young witch of two full moons gleaming back at her, she found it clashed magnificently with his extremely silver hair.

"Mrs. Malfoy, 9 and ¾ inches, holly and dragon heartstring, very bendy, good for charm work."

Narcissa offered him a kind reminiscent smile then turned towards Kagome, "My niece Kagome Black, after the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her father, I felt the need to take her in. It was too easy to convince Lucius, he always wanted more children you know."

"Ah I see, I see. A pleasure then Miss Black, perhaps I should get started with your cousin first I'm quite anxious to see if he's anything like his father."

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander." Kagome wouldn't say it out loud but she was grateful he chose Draco before herself. She would never admit it aloud but a small part of her worried that she barely had any magic in her, and that the few bouts of accidental magic she had when she was younger were complete flukes.

It felt like Kagome just blinked when a purple light surrounded the entire room and she heard Mr. Ollivander laugh and clap in glee. She was shocked when she saw at least thirty boxes of wands scattered throughout the room, then realized with great trepidation, she was next. She barely registered Ollivander's description of Draco's wand.

"Precisely 10", Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core, Reasonably springy quite excellent in Transfiguration. Now you my dear."

When he said that Kagome gulped nervously and stood on shaky legs, finally managing to walk towards the counter where Ollivander stood, Draco moving to take her place on the side of his mother.

"Well now let's see … Ah why don't we try out with something simple, hm? 11", Birch with the core of a unicorn hair."

Kagome didn't even touch it before Ollivander vigorously shook his head no and began mumbling to himself. Kagome looked back nervously to her Aunt who merely gave her an encouraging smile before nodding forward. Kagome looked back to see Mr. Ollivander holding out another wand waiting patiently for her to grab it.

"Oak. 13", phoenix feather core, extremely useful in Defensive Magic."

Kagome took the wand hesitantly, looking in confusion when nothing happened, Ollivander just said exasperatedly, "Well give it a wave."

She then listened and wished she wouldn't have. The previous weaker wand she had just held blew up in its box, setting it and a few others near it on fire, though Ollivander didn't seem the least bit phased, in fact he looked thrilled. Something he proved correctly when he next muttered, "Ho oh a tough one, this is going to be interesting. Here Hawthorn Wood, 12 and 1/6 inches, Dittany Stalk, very excellent for Transfiguration as well, though you might have some trouble with earth bound spells, it's a really flexible wand."

Kagome carefully plucked the magical item from the old man's hand, and even more timidly swished it in the air causing Ollivander to grow a purple parrot's beak from his mouth and a lime green lions man atop his head.

"Nope not that one. 12 and 5/6 inches, Holly and core of Kneazle whiskers."

Draco turned into a girl.

"No. 9 7/8 inches, Cherry and core of Unicorn hair."

Draco was now a girl standing at almost exactly nine foot even, almost touching the ceiling with his gargantuan height.

"15 and ½ inches, Holly and core of peacock feather.

Feather went from giant girl to ferret in all of 2.5 seconds.

And the pattern continued for what felt longer than even Draco's thirty something attempted wands, and Kagome was just about to give up hope when finally the old man spoke cryptically, "I wonder." he disappeared in the back for quite sometime reappearing with a light colored wooden wand box.

He carefully placed it on the counter before opening it and offering the wand inside to the girl. She gratefully accepted the wand transfixed on its simple beauty.

She felt a warm pink glow much like the light she used to play with when she was in the bad place overcome her and everyone in the room much like Draco's purple glow had earlier, only when she focused on the light it was no longer pink turning into a soft neon purple not quite as dark as her cousin's but it was soon getting there. She just like the others did not think much of it as Kagome had finally found her wand.

"A very curious choice, 10 and ¾ inches, Sugi, core of Dragon heartstring. That is a very powerful magical device, Miss Black. I traded it for one of my more powerful creations, the wood used is found mostly on Holy ground and is only grown in the Oriental regions these days. It is native only to Japan, where it occurs naturally in pure and mixed stands from Kyushu to N Honshu at elevations to 400 m. The wood is scented, reddish-pink in color, lightweight but strong, waterproof and resistant. to decay. But be warned the dragon which offered its heartstring for that wand was the darkest of creatures, and it influences the wood to corrupt itself. It is nothing to worry about but it should be very difficult for you to perform most light magic based spells. That'll be 14 galleons all together."

Narcissa paid quietly for both and brought both of the children to Madame Malkin's for their uniforms.

All the while Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face and Narcissa was grateful that the girl wasn't focused on her to see the ever growing smile blooming on her pale sinisterly angelic face.

…

"First years, dearies." said a stout woman walking towards the three, "Just finishing up with this one here."

Kagome looked at the girl before her, her skin was tan compared to their Black complexion, And her honeyed chocolate doe eyes clashed immensely with their silvery blue, not to mention it was quite obvious the girl was a mudblood if the way Aunt Narcissa and Draco snubbed their noses at her and her strangely dressed parents were any indication. She admitted she was about to do the same when a small pulse on her side alerted her to the other's presence completely, Kagome was shocked that a small bit of power, the same as her own resided in this girl.

With that startling revelation, Kagome pulled on her Aunt's dress robes and shook her head silently, only offering a few words, "She's like me." causing Narcissa's eyes to widen slightly in shock and to give the girl her approval, the older woman smiling as said girl rudely nudged her son in his ribs to get him to introduce themselves to the girl together.

"Hello. My name's Kagome Black and this is my older cousin, Draco Malfoy." said Kagome happily, a secret smirk gracing her features beneath.

"Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger."

…

Protective Conflict

Inuyasha x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 2

Pairings: Kagome Higurashi x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	3. The Sorting

 

Protective Conflict

 

 

 

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

 

 

 

Protective Conflict Chapter 3

 

 

 

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

 

 

 

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

 

 

 

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione was a very intelligent girl, a bit overbearing, but Kagome decided that she could deal with it. It was decided this girl would be her friend.

 

 

 

Rating: M+

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Protective Conflict

 

 

 

Previous:

 

 

 

Protective Conflict: Chapter 2

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

_Kagome pulled on her Aunt's dress robes and shook her head silently, only offering a few words, “She's like me.” causing Narcissa's eyes to widen slightly in shock and to give the girl her approval, the older woman smiling as said girl rudely nudged her son in his ribs to get him to introduce themselves to the girl together._

 

 

 

“ _Hello. My name's Kagome Black and this is my older cousin, Draco Malfoy.” said Kagome happily, a secret smirk gracing her features beneath._

 

 

 

“ _Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger.”_

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Protective Conflict

 

 

 

Now:

 

 

 

Protective Conflict: Chapter 3

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“The pleasure is ours.” Draco said charmingly at Kagome's harsh nudge to his ribcage much like his mum's, “This is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy.”

 

 

 

“It's a pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy, these are my parents, Doctors Ben and Ava Granger.” Hermione's voice was sharp and she cut through her introduction faster than normal, though Kagome nor Draco paid any mind as their parents/guardian began a long winded conversation about the magical world.

 

 

 

“So, Hermione have you found your wand yet?” Draco asked as he stood on the stool Madame Malkin kept for measuring the younger students, Kagome quickly followed his lead and stepped onto a stool near his own. A tape measure quickly measured their entire forms with the Madame writing their measurements down as it went.

 

 

 

“No, I suppose that that's where we'll be heading to next. I was rather excited about going to fetch all of the books I'll be needing for when the semester starts.” Hermione's voice was tight, and Kagome noticed that she looked shocked the two were willingly speaking with her.

 

 

 

“All of this would be quite new for you, after all.” Draco's voice drawled out and Kagome didn't doubt that Uncle Lucius sounded exactly like that at their age.

 

 

 

“What house do you think you'll be sorted into?” asked Kagome changing the topic quickly before Draco could insert his foot into his mouth.

 

 

 

“More likely than not, Ravenclaw.” the girl answered quietly, “And yourselves?”

 

 

 

Both Draco and Kagome wasted no time in answering, “Slytherin.”

 

 

 

“Our family has been sorted into Slytherin for years.” explained Draco, “Ravenclaw would be a close next choice though. I think I'd leave if I got sorted into Hufflepuff, and father would disown me if I got into Gryffindor.”

 

 

 

“All of the houses,” explained Kagome gently, “have their own traits to admire, but we were meant for Slytherin. And you have more than just your smarts going for you, Hermione. Might even have some Slytherin or Gryffindor in there as well.”

 

 

 

“Perhaps.” agreed the bushy haired girl quietly, though before she could continue Madame Malkin walked back into the room holding a plain box out for the girl to take.

 

 

 

“There you are, dearie. That'll be 4 galleons and 8 sickles.” Kagome and Draco watched the small family grab their purchases and then leave the store.

 

 

 

“Kagome, are you sure about her?” Narcissa's voice rang out softly though both of the children heard her.

 

 

 

“Yes, Auntie. I'm positive. She has a gift like mine. I hope the old fool doesn't sense it in her. It would be a shame to lock up another kid.” Kagome spoke in a deadpanned voice, not even glancing at any of the other occupants left in the shop, her eyes were instead focussed on the door in which the other girl departed.

 

 

 

Narcissa watched as her niece looked at where the girl departed and smiled to herself, it would appear that she would have to arrange future events with that girl in mind.

 

 

 

“Come, it's almost noon and I'd like to return home. Kagome I'm sure your mother is eager to hear how your first outing has gone.”

 

 

 

“Of course, Auntie.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Bellatrix Lestrange was pacing in her room a look of worry etched upon her face.

 

 

 

“Careful now, Bellatrix I'm sure my daughter and your nephew is perfectly fine.”

 

 

 

The dark, curly haired witch stopped her pacing all of three seconds to glower wrathfully at her younger cousin's portrait. The black hair and silver eyes that matched the face of his older brother so much glared at her back full heartedly.

 

 

 

“I've been raising her in your place haven't I? I'm as good as her mother now. You know as well as I do Albus wouldn't have let any loose ends behind. Or do I need to remind you of Alice and Frank Longbottom?” Bellatrix's last question caused the eternally painted Black to stop glaring at her.

 

 

 

“You were the one to marry him.”

 

 

 

“Because I had so much say in matters especially my own contract.” seethed the woman harshly

 

 

 

“Am I going to have to separate you two?” joked a familiar voice echoing from the doorway to the study.

 

 

 

“Of course not, Sirius. Your brother and I were just speaking of old times.” Bellatrix spoke quietly her previous anger forgotten.

 

 

 

“That's good, considering Narcissa and the children have just returned with the most startling news, if I say so myself.” and without waiting for a reply Sirius strode out of the room expecting to have his elder cousin follow him and to return later to tell Regulus of his child and cousin.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Another you say?” questioned Bellatrix quietly as Kagome nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

“She definitely has one of the ancient powers mother. The Gift of Sight if I'd have to guess.” Kagome confirmed for the woman.

 

 

 

“Not only an ancient power,” started Sirius as he ruffled Kagome's hair much to the affectionate annoyance the young girl showed for such an act on her person, “but a very rare one at that. Almost as rare as yours. Dumbledore would have kittens if he could get one let alone the both of you under his control.”

 

 

 

“Dumbledore does not know. Her gift is bound but it is not his magic that has made it so.” Kagome muttered.

 

 

 

“Bound? You did not tell us this in the Alley, Kagome.” Narcissa said harshly in that still ever quiet voice of hers.

 

 

 

“There were unneeded presences in the Alley that could have overheard. I did not wish to chance it Auntie.”

 

 

 

The adults nodded this as an acceptable answer and Kagome merely returned the favor at her mother's next words.

 

 

 

“Whichever house the girl is sorted in make and effort to befriend this girl my child.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

The months had passed including Kagome and Draco's birthdays and before she knew it, it was September 1st and her Uncle and Auntie were escorting the two eleven year olds to Platform 9 & ¾.

 

 

 

Kagome felt a very childlike glee overcome her as she passed through the barrier to enter the platform, Draco and his parents trailing behind her at a more acceptable pace.

 

 

 

“Kagome dear,” called her Auntie quietly and the young girl deftly made her way back to the aristocratic couple, “don't forget to write darling. And remember what we and your mother discussed.”

 

 

 

Kagome blinked owlishly at the older woman before a look of understanding crossed her eyes, “I'll look for Hermione on the train don't worry Auntie.”

 

 

 

“Harry Potter should be starting Hogwarts this year, with the both of you. I trust you Kagome to act appropriately around him … Draco …” her Uncle hesitated for a moment as if looking for the right words, “play nicely.”

 

 

 

Draco nodded and with a kiss for his mother and a brief hug for his father the blonde made his way onto the train, Kagome repeating the process and following after her cousin after sparing one last glance at her 'guardians'.

 

 

 

Finding an empty compartment was rather easy in the big train as only a few of the students had appeared so far, it failed neither of the cousins' attention that they were mostly pureblood children. Draco had make quick work of making nice with two boys, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, while at the same time blackmailing two other boys into personal bodyguards. Kagome couldn't remember there first names but found that their family names Crabbe and Goyle suited the two just fine. Levitating their trunks and other luggage to the designated seemed just a simple a task as finding the empty compartment was though at least Kagome guessed it was by the bored way Draco performed the spell.

 

 

 

“I'm going for a walk, cousin.” Kagome muttered quietly, though besides the glance and nod Draco gave, the five boys seemed to have not heard her at all.

 

 

 

It had taken about half an hour for her to come across someone who wasn't one of children of the more prominent Dark families.

 

 

 

Neville Longbottom, he was a rather short boy on half an inch taller than she was, with a round face and dirty blonde almost light brown hair. He appeared to have an inferiority complex and from what her Uncle Sirius had told her being raised by the rather authoritarian Augusta Longbottom it really didn't come as much of a shock. Ever still he was a pureblood and Light or Dark Kagome wanted allies for when both of the central wizards of this war made their next move, so with vague eagerness she found an empty compartment for the two to share.

 

 

 

Luckily enough for her Neville broke out of his bashfulness after a few debates on their subjects, Herbology being the focal breaking point, and much to Hermione's absolute glee, the boy proved to be quite an intellectual conversationalist. Her opinion of him grew from that point on and that continued just a little bit more when he invited one Hermione Granger into their compartment.

 

 

 

“Miss Granger, it's lovely seeing you again. Neville's already taken the joy from inviting you into the compartment but please have a seat.” the future Slytherin spoke in a surreptitious tone, indicating the seat to her right.

 

 

 

“It's good to see you again as well, Miss Black, I must insist though, call me by my first name, you and your cousin Mr. Malfoy were the first to speak to me in the wizarding world besides professor McGonagall.” Hermione spoke nervously recognizing the now slightly more proper way the Asian looking girl spoke to her.

 

 

 

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow at her at this statement and waited a few moments before smiling, “Then I must insist you call me Kagome. Tell me, Hermione, have you put anymore thought into what house you might be sorted into?”

 

 

 

“Have you?” countered Hermione good naturally, “I specifically recall both you and your cousin having no other option than Slytherin.”

 

 

 

The other girl laughed quietly especially after Neville's squeak of shock at hearing Hermione's words, “Most Light families from the last war, believe that anyone sorted into Slytherin is a Dark Witch or Wizard in the making. It's completely untrue though, look at Myrddin Emrys for example. Fine form for what a true Slytherin should be cunning and ambitious, and I can assure you both I am nothing if not ambitious.”

 

 

 

“Myrddin Emrys.” Hermione pondered out loud, “Why does that name sound so familiar?”

 

 

 

“Most muggles refer to him as Merlin.” Neville offered speaking for the first time since Kagome started conversation with the muggleborn girl.

 

 

 

“Merlin! As in the Merlin from the Authorian legends?” the bushy haired girl asked excitedly, eyes just thirsting for new knowledge.

 

 

 

Kagome and Neville both laughed this time at the girl's obvious eagerness. “The one in the same.” the young Black heiress confirmed.

 

 

 

The rest of the ride was spent talking to the two outcasts, until at least Draco found her to change into her robes, she assured both of her acquaintances that she would see them at the Sorting Ceremony.

 

 

 

Neville and Hermione both heard Draco's question to his cousin but couldn't hear past her answer and to the rest of their conversation.

 

 

 

“Did you make any progress?”

 

 

 

“I believe so.”

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Professor McGonagall was a very stern faced witch with a very icy stare. Kagome wondered mildly to herself as she and the other first years lined about in the Great Hall if the woman ever smiled.

 

 

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said the older woman, effectively interrupting Kagome of her inner debate, “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

 

 

 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

 

 

 

Kagome noticed that the Professor's eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red haired boy's smudged nose. She almost laughed when she saw the boy next to the two trying to flatten his messy hair.

 

 

 

“Move along now,” said McGonagall's sharp voice, “The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,”

 

 

 

“Abbott, Hannah.” Kagome watched half-heartedly as a rather pink-faced girl had the Sorting Hat placed on her head, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

 

 

“Black, Kagome.” Kagome sighed tiredly knowing she would be one of the first to get sorted, she ignored Draco's snort of amusement from the side of her and went up to the stool where McGonagall firmly placed the hat on her head.

 

 

 

 _'Is this it?'_ she thought dryly, 

 

 

 

_'Oh, I'd hope not, I say Miss Black your mind is quite fascinating.'_

 

 

 

 _'Do you talk to all the students or am I just special?'_ Kagome's voice held just the vaguest hint of sarcasm.

 

 

 

_'You're your father's daughter I see.'_

 

 

 

_'I doubt Regulus Black has anything to do with my sorting.'_

 

 

 

 _'I know what to do with you ... Better be_ ... SLYTHERIN!”

 

 

 

The sudden yelling of the sorting hat had startled Kagome but she hardly let that show as she sat down with the regally clapping green and silver clad children. She noticed Hermione give her a nervous look and she did the best to soothe her worry with a smile and nod. Kagome didn't think it would do much but Hermione must have thought differently because a new unwavering look entered her eyes and Kagome found she was anticipating the girl's sorting even more. She found herself tuning out the other names until her hopefully new friend's turn.

 

 

 

“Granger, Hermione.” Kagome sat up as Hermione had the hat placed on her head, “GRYFFINDOR!”

 

 

 

Kagome smiled knowingly, and ignored the look of despair on Draco's face as he looked at her as if to ask “What now?”, Kagome merely took it all in stride however motioning for the boy to calm down and watch the rest of the sorting.

 

 

 

It came to no shock to her that Neville also made Gryffindor nor did the fact that Draco made Slytherin. What she wasnt expecting was for the very boy who her Uncle warned them about to stand up as his name was called and take what felt like a decade to get sorted.

 

 

 

Harry Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor, Kagome watched him as he made nice with who she could only assume were Weasley offspring.

 

 

 

As the girl watched him from the other side of the Great Hall, she couldn't help but find herself disappointed. She expected the great Harry Potter to be ... well just more, than what she was looking at now. He was completely pitiful, even for an eleven year old. She smirked as the newly sorted lion met her silver eyes and blushed before looking away, causing a smirk to grace her pretty face.

 

 

 

The Sorting continued even after the Boy-Who-Lived had been sorted, though for those who had been sorted before or were one of the older classmates none had seemed interested and were just waiting impatiently to either start the feast or be dismissed so they could go to their dormitories.

 

 

 

Kagome almost sagged with relief as Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and sat across from her and Draco.

 

 

 

“So I didn't think there were any Blacks left.” started off Theodore quietly looking over Kagome's form as they stood to follow Gemma Farley their Prefecct Escort to the Dungeons.

 

 

 

“My father was Regulus Black he was doing some 'work' in Japan when he met my mother at their Ministry.” Kagome replied quietly. She did not need to say it for it to be common knowledge that her father was dead, the children of the Death Eaters already knew. Still she saw the shock creep up the other boys face.

 

 

 

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

 

 

Kagome nodded and listened half heartedly to the older witch as she told the portrait the pasword for this term and motioned for all of them to make their way into the common room so she could begin listing them the rules and expectations of being sorted into the noble Slytherin House.

 

 

 

“And as I'm sure all of you already know of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses.” began the pretty brunette girl, “It is acceptable to make friends in any of the other houses, true, though befriending the wrong sort will make your life in the dungeons a lot more difficult. I think that's all, girls your dormitories are down the hall over there to your left. Boys yours is down the stairs and to your right. If any of you have any problems find myself or one of the other prefects, Head Boy or Girl, or of course your Head of House, Professor Snape.”

 

 

 

Kagome watched as Draco and the other boys made their way to the staircase and she found herself in the middle of a small group of first year girls going down the hall to their new room.

 

 

 

Each girl claiming the bed that their trunks were placed and looked at each other for a few moments before Kagome broke the silence.

 

 

 

“So we're going to be roomates for the next seven years, might as well get to know each other's name if nothing else. I'm Kagome Black, and you lot are?”

 

 

 

All was quiet within the suite like room, until a pretty girl with dark blue eyes stood up her curly brown hair bouncing a little until falling perfectly back into place forming an inverted bob; she paused for a moment before walking towards Kagome's own bed and gracefully offering her hand, “Tracey Davis, pleasure to meet you Miss Black.”

 

 

 

Kagome smirked slightly before accepting her hand, “Pleasure Miss Davis.”

 

 

 

“I'm Millicent Bullstrode.” this girl hadn't gotten up like Tracey had but upon further inspection Kagome realized the girl reminded her a little bit of Neville fairly overly shy. She was pretty though slightly chubby with a baby face but pretty icy blue almost whitish eyes and long red hair hanging in low pigtails to fall over her shoulders.

 

 

 

“Daphne Greengrass.”

 

 

 

Kagome realized that Daphnee would be the one she would want to make an alliance with the most in her own House, the girl was from a neutral family and seemed to have an indifferent attitude towards everything at least she did if the way she refused any conversation with Tracey during the feast was any indication. She was pretty, looking a lot like herself, she had the same long black hair Kagome held the only difference being instead of silver eyes the Black's were known for Daphnee had violet colored eyes which complimented her light complexion greatly.

 

 

 

The last girl who introduced herself ended up being Pansy Parkinson a rather snotty girl who was apparently in love with Draco. Kagome knew that the girl had to be daft her cousin would hardly pay her any attention making such a spectacle of herself. She looked rather awkward now but she would grow into herself eventually, with a rather flat face and short, straight blonde hair and brown eyes the girl was rather plain looking.

 

 

 

It was however Pansy's shreik of terror that took Kagome away from her thoughts and the young girl blinked taking in the fact that her familiar was now glaring at her on her bed, no doubt very annoyed with her for seemingly ignoring him, though she wanted to calm the ever panicking girl before she apologized to the sensitive bird on her bed, “Calm down, Pansy its just my familiar. Sorry about that boy, I was lost in my thoughts.”

 

 

 

“Wicked, is that an Occamy?” asked Tracey excitedly

 

 

 

“Yepp, when I moved in with Auntie and Uncle they wanted me to have a little piece of home with me. They're not as dangerous as the Ministry here says they are, they're just really overprotective of their babies and eggs. Jakotsu here is still a youngling, he won't reach fifteen feet until about another twenty years.”

 

 

 

Kagome pet the scales of her familiar absentmindedly as she thought over her plans of becoming friends with the Granger girl. She would need to be put under The Southeil Treaty, it was old but not overly uncommon even in this day and age, before Dumbledore found out about Hermione's gift.

 

 

 

A smile lit up her face and she quickly moved to her trunk and began writing a letter to the muggleborn, hastily cleansing her fingertips from the ink she smeared in her rush she gave the letter to Jakotsu who wrapped it around his tail tightly listening to her words intently, “Give this letter to Hermione, she'll be in the Gryffindor common room, the one with the bushy hair.”

 

 

 

Kagome watched as Jakotsu nodded then flew off to what she assumed was the way towards the Gryffindor common room.

 

 

 

She quickly put up a silencing spell on the now ranting Pansy who was lecturing her on making friends with the wrong sort and carefully made her way into bed not even bothering to change out of her robes as she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Hermione was not used to having to share a room with four other girls, and these girls seemed far more interested than making friends with each other than with her. She did not have long to dwell about it as a pecking sound came from the balcony window of their dorm and Lavender, she believed the blond haired girl's name was opened the window shrieking and running back to the other three girls in the process as a great three foot high bird thing swooped in and landed on the bed in front of her, staring at her with knowing and calculating eyes.

 

 

 

The beautiful creature that was staring at her, had Hermione in complete awe and apparently most of her roommates in complete fear. The animal, resembled, she noticed a winged snake, but plumed having two legs, reaching about three feet in length. Its eyes were a brilliant gold shade, and its scales were a pretty silver color getting darker and blending into black and white as the silver reached its wings. Its tail fanned out at the end resembling that of a dragon she remembered reading about in a book as a child. All in all it was a very regal and majestic looking creature.

 

 

 

“That's an occamy. I never thought I'd see one at Hogwarts their supposed to be native to India and the Far East that's all.” Padma spoke in awe, and Hermione watched the girl struggle as if she was arguing with herself to get up and interact with the creature.

 

 

 

“They're dangerous according to the Ministry.” replied Lavender back, “How did it even get here?”

 

 

 

The occamy looked at the girl in disdain and Hermione could have sworn he rolled his eyes at the girl for her disrespect, but before she could debate whether he did or not he moved his tail and dropped a letter in front of her nudging it with his beak towards her to indicate the letter was for her.

 

 

 

Almost delicately Hermione unrolled the parchment and scanned through its contents.

 

 

 

_Dear Hermione,_

 

 

 

_I know its rather soon to be writing letters to each other, but I doubt we'll be spending a lot of time together since we've been sorted into different Houses. While I'm on the subject of that I told you you had more to yourself than some boring old Ravenclaw! I have something I'd like to propose to you but it isn't something that is for this letter, in case my beloved Jakotsu gets intercepted. Let's meet at the library after lunch tomorrow and we can speak there. If you aren't sure how to get there yet just ask a prefect they should help. I await your letter and will leave Jakotsu with you until you reply in case you don't have an owl or occamy of your own._

 

 

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Kagome Black_

 

 

 

Hermione re-read the letter quite a few times, it was short and to the point and definitely left her more questions than answers but she felt her heart swell at the thought that Kagome said they were friends. She had never really had real friends before. Most of the kids at her muggle school only interacted with her if they wanted help with homework or something like that.

 

 

 

She made quick work to write a reply to her new friend and then sent the supposed Jakotsu out to return to his mistress with the letter. She fell asleep with a smile that night, anticipating meeting the Slytherin in the Library the next day.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

AN 1: Myrddin Emrys is the Welsh name for Merlin and seems to be the most popular variant of his name besides Merlin itself.

 

 

 

AN 2: In case any of you are confused by Theodore and Kagome's conversation, Kagome lied to him, at least partly. In this story Kagome's father is Regulus Black and her mother is her mother from the canon Inuyasha. Her backstory from before she was taken will be explained in later chapters and this is the most I can reveal without giving too much away and I was still iffy on even this much.

 

 

 

AN 3: According to the hp-lexicon website, An occamy is a beautiful, carnivorous creature native to India and the Far East, resembling a winged snake, but plumed, having two legs, and reaching up to fifteen feet in length. As occamy eggshells are formed from pure soft silver, the occamy's reputation for aggresion may be overstated, as most of its interaction with humans probably has consisted of defense of its eggs.

 

AN 4: The Harry x Kagome romance is going to happen but not until almost their fourth maybe fifth year at the earliest. I'm going to focus on Kagome and the political and magical alliances and the beings she choses to interact with for the earlier years at Hogwarts, with of course a scene from someone else's point of view while waiting. I promise I want to get to the good action and romance aspects of this story too so just bear with me for the first three years at Hogwarts until then.

 

 

Protective Conflict Chapter 3

 

 

 

Dark Lunar Love

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Protective Conflict

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 4

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: She knew her mother would not be happy with the types of friends she was making, though Kagome could not really bring herself to care her goals were not to please her, Voldemort or Dumbledore they were for her and her alone.

Rating: M+

…

Kagome awoke the next morning to a letter next to her face, lying innocently on her silk pillow, her familiar sleeping contently within his nest. She gracefully slipped out of bed grasping her reply from Hermione gently in her hand as she did so, surveying the dormitory as well. Noticing Daphne's empty bed and the other four sleeping girls she silently cast a tempus charm and made her way up to the Great Hall, all too eager to receive her new class schedule.

As she paused in step, waiting for the strange staircase to halt, she thought carefully of how to approach both Hermione and her Uncle Sirius. The Southeil Treaty was not something one offered lightly and its hadn't been done in decades because of the lack of muggleborns to never learn of it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized she had somehow managed to catch up to the ever silent Greengrass.

Kagome nodded towards the young witch and it was a moment but Daphne eventually nodded in turn making the silence around them just a little less awkward.

Soon Tracey and Millicent made their way towards the Slytherin table followed shortly by Draco looking very displeased as Pansy clung desperately to the now shorter boy's arm, Blaise and Theo however were looking thoroughly amused at the two's little display.

It felt a century before Professor Snape their Head of House made their way over to the small section of first years and handed them all their schedules before moving to a group of fourth years sitting further down from them.

Kagome glanced down at her parchment rather giddy to finally know what she would be learning today.

Monday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms (with Hufflepuff)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: History of Magic (Hufflepuff)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts(Gryffindor)

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Tuesday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms (Hufflepuff)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration(Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Wednesday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms (Hufflepuff)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology(Ravenclaw)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration(Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Thursday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms(Hufflepuff)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration(Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts(Gryffindor)

3:15-3:30: Break

3:30-4:30: Flying(Gryffindor)

4:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Friday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)(Gryffindor)

12-1:00: Lunch

1:00-6:00: Free Block

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Kagome looked down at her schedule with disdain obviously the Headmaster was as much a nutter as everyone claimed him to be putting two obviously feuding Houses in so many of the same classes was asking for a duel to break out at the slip of a hat.

'Nothing to do about it. I suppose this will work in my favor in my goal to continue befriending Hermione.'

Dumbledore's obvious secret agenda to keeping this childish rivalry between the houses prevailing would no doubt help her out in the long run and twist on Dumbledore like a beautifully crafted double edged sword.

'Speaking of Dumbledore.' Kagome thought repugnantly. The doddering old fool was staring raptly and quite frankly blatantly at her in front of everyone luckily only a few of the professors and older students seemed to notice, including two angry looking Head of Houses.

Professor Snape was doing a very well job at holding his tongue and he did a very good job of it until the younger girl raised a brow at him in question and he seemed to sag slightly in relief. Professor McGonnagal, the other Head of House to notice realized the look she sent to Snape and quickly caught the Headmaster's attention and began a deep winded conversation, something Kagome found herself very grateful for.

Kagome continued her breakfast and reached for a piece of bacon when a sharp edge hit her shin quite forcefully. The shorter girl bit her cheek to not yelp out in pain, and glanced towards Daphne who was eyeing her a lot more discreetly yet just as fiercely as Dumbledore had. Glancing down the table she met Draco's eyes and made the mortifying realization that more than just a few Professors and older students had noticed the interaction between herself and the old crackpot.

'Oh well I'll just have to make it through Charms and History of Magic.'

Just a few more hours then she would get a slight reprieve from all of these nosy tossers beside her.

…

Hermione sat next to Neville and a rather mucky and impertinent boy she believed was named Ronald Weasley the self proclaimed best friend of Harry Potter who was on the opposite side of the ginger.

She had yet to meet him personally though most of the first year boys besides Neville trailed after him like lost little duckings. Neville had commented that Harry had seemed nice enough, it appeared as though he didn't even grasp the concept that he was famous at all.

Hermione doubted that very seriously but she was becoming fast friends with Neville and until she was proved otherwise decided to take Neville's word to heart. Luckily for her he hadn't said anything about Ronald.

"Do you even chew?" asked Hermione harshly turning her nose up at Ron who looked at her darkly before swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

"Of course I do. I'm eating aren't I?" the boy's face was now just as red as his hair, but Hermione was far from caring.

"Oh is that what you called that? I'll see you in History of Magic, Neville."

All of the first year Gryffindors stared at her as she made her way to their first lesson early, Ron scowling despotically after her.

"She's absolutely barmy, Neville why the bloody hell do you even deal with her?"

Neville looked at Ron incredulously and replied tightly, "Hermione is abolutely intellectual and is rather quite kind, a little overbearing at times but still kind. Do you hardly blame her for her outburst? Whatever spittle from your 'eating habits' isn't on her plate is on Harry's."

Neville's words though harsh rang true and Harry looked a little green as he realized that he did indeed have half chewed food on his plate from Ron and tried very discreetly to push it away from himself. Ron once more going red in the face before turning from everyone to finish his own plate a more leisurely pace than before and eventually everyone began eating again as well. Harry with a new plate filled with food.

…

The day was passing by a lot faster than Kagome would guess though it felt a century before History of Magic was over she felt disappointed that Charms had ended so quickly. The shortest Professor, was filled with cheerfulness and optimism and his class was made resembling his bubbly personality.

'Good morning class. Today we'll be going over the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Now who here can tell me what the charm can do? Yes, yes, Miss …'

'Bones, sir Susan Bones. Wingardium Leviosa is a basic first year charm, it's use is to make objects fly.'

'Excellent! Excellent! Take 15 points for Hufflepuff. Now I want all of you to read the text about the charm and then write a short essay about how to perform the spell. It will be due in fifteen minutes then for the rest of the class I'd like you all to try your hand at performing the spell …'

In the end only herself, Daphne, Susan and Blaise managed to properly perform the spell. And Kagome found herself now eager to reach the library to discuss how Hermione had received her lessons so far.

Though when she arrived at the library ten minutes early only to see Hermione already there scattered around different library books she felt that something had happened with the muggleborn girl.

"And here I thought I would be the one waiting for you." Kagome joked lightly though besides a slightly forced smile she received no reaction from Hermione.

Though instead of asking her insistently about what had occurred she merely sat down across from Hermione and began her own Charms homework. It seemed to do the trick because Hermione soon relaxed in her presence and then when they barely had any time to pick up she broke down.

"I think I reacted to a situation a little too harshly this morning at breakfast."

"Kagome continued writing as she replied, "You mean the telling off of Weasley for his rather ghastly eating habits. I personally felt that it had been long overdue, though for you to have to deal with the lacking responsibility from his parents is quite unnerving."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in a state of shock.

"I mean no disrespect towards you with this comment but most pureblood families are stuck in traditions and values greatly resembling that of the muggle Victorian era, for a supposed once noble pureblooded heir to carry himself in such a way is unbecoming of someone of his status and reflects poorly on not only himself but his entire family."

"I – are you all really raised in the Victorian mindset?" questioned Hermione quietly her curiosity overcoming her.

"For all intents and purposes yes. Speaking of traditions and values I believe you've received my letter..." Kagome trailed off allowing Hermione to continue this conversation.

"Oh yes. You mentioned you had a proposal for me?"

"The Southeil Treaty was created in 1489 shortly after the death of the muggleborn known as Agatha Southeil. She was impregnated by the pureblooded wizard Ignotus Lupin who upon finding out he impregnated a fifteen year old girl twenty years his junior he fled the town and with a well placed memory charm on the mostly muggle village no one was the wiser. During her pregnancy it became harder for her to control her magic and one day a group of muggle workers caught her in the act and ran her out of the town. She found refuge in a nearby cave and gave birth to whom future generations both muggle and magical know as Mother Shipton. The death of such a young child that was ignorant to wizarding ways and could have been prevented had the pureblood that found her taken her under his wing instead of taking advantage of her, her death which occurred less than a year later was an absolute uproar in the still budding Ministry of Magic so the newly formed Wizengamot created the Southeil Treaty so that muggleborns they deem worthy will have the protection and tutelage of one of the noble families."

Kagome was slightly out of breath by the time she finished her little lecture but a small smile was allowed on her face as she realized before she was halfway through Hermione had begun taking notes on what the Slytherin was saying.

"So while this is all rather fascinating what does it have to do with your letter?"

Hermione's question through Kagome for a loop before she realized where Hermione's confusion came from.

"The Southeil Treaty while even now seldom unknown by even pureblooded families is still quite valid and can be taken into account within the Ministry. I told you this because you are a very powerful witch but still ignorant to what is common knowledge for someone like me. I feel that because of this anyone can take advantage of you, perhaps not in the same way Lupin took advantage of Agatha but to use your powers for their own personal agenda. I have sent a letter to my Uncle the current Head of my Household and have asked him to take you under the Southeil Treaty as a ward of our family. He isn't as bigoted as some of the purebloods here appear to be. I doubt very Siriusly that he would say no."

Hermione dropped the parchment she was using to take notes on quite suddenly as Kagome explained further what she meant by explaining all of this to the older girl. It looked at the end Kagome was smiling slightly at her own personal little joke but she dismissed that idea as she noticed how serious Kagome became.

"This is a lot to take in." Hermione finally decided on.

"I know it does but there are things happening even within Hogwarts as we speak leading us directly back to the last war. I am not going to give you a time limit Hermione, it would be cruel of me to do so but I believe it is in your best intentions to not wait too long to give me an answer."

Kagome stood finally breaking eye contact with Hermione to begin picking up their books and head to their next class.

…

Apparently Hermione and Kagome had their next two classes together, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Kagome sat next to Draco for both of these classes and she noticed Hermione sit next to Neville no doubt eager to tell him about their conversation.

Kagome was no idiot she knew what kind of a boy Neville was, shy and a little anti-social from being raised by his strict and overbearing grandmother but Augustus was a proud woman and witch and would have no doubt instilled much of the old Laws and Traditions within the boy, views on the Treaty as an acceptable course of action to take especially with one with untapped potential like Hermione.

She was not disappointed as she overheard Hermione whisper conspiratorially to Neville who's eyes widened in shock before dawning of what that meant struck him.

"This is serious, Hermione but it's not a bad thing. Especially considering that it's Kagome's family you're technically being adopted into they hold a lot of political power and money. Everyone respects them even though a lot of them have turned out dark not all of them are evil my Gran is best friends with Andromeda Tonks, used to be the oldest Black heir of the last generation so its hogwash that all of them are born evil. I'm not saying you should accept but you should be grateful that this was even offered to you. It's not a very common occurrence. I would give her an answer as swiftly as possible."

Draco looked at Kagome bewildered at her luminous smile but she merely smiled brighter and mouthed 'later' to him, silently transfiguring her needle back into a match. She felt Draco watch her for a few moments before returning back to his own task, leaving her with her thoughts.

Things were progressing just as she had planned but a lot sooner than she had anticipated though that was not necessarily a bad thing. Dumbledore's look that morning at breakfast had sent her nerves rattling, she was sure he recognized her for who she was though even he would not risk doing anything while she remained in the castle the Governors would have him sacked before he could even announce her 'missing'. Still, with Hermione still unprotected and her growing attachment to the girl he would soon catch wind of their friendship if he hadn't already. Hopefully Hermione would heed her and Neville's words, if she refused the Treaty then there were other ways to protect her, longer and more tiresome ways but they were still there.

She knew her mother would not be happy with the types of friends she was making, though Kagome could not really bring herself to care her goals were not to please her, Voldemort or Dumbledore they were for her and her alone.

She would have more time to dwell on it tomorrow, as of now the only thing she wanted was to make it through the rest of McGonnagal's lesson and then Quirrell's after so she could get some much deserved sleep.

…

AN: Ok so this chapter had Ron bashing in it and I admit that wasn't really my plans for this story. Ron is a very neutral character for me I absolutely hated him in the books and he grew on me in the movies. The one thing that bothered me about the both of them though were his eating habits they absolutely disgust me but I can barely stand to listen to someone just smack their lips while they're eating let alone shoveling food down their throat not giving it a chance to touch their own tongue. I truly believe that all kids should be taught manners especially the manners for the kitchen table. So while I don't picture myself bashing him much anymore I'm sort of glad it happened in this chapter.

Protective Conflict Chapter 4

Dark Lunar Love


	5. Chapter 5

Protective Conflict

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 5

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "You won't tell me what this is all really about until I accept and the adoption process is finished, will you?"

"Does this mean you accept?" countered Kagome smoothly as she watched the girl's face scrunch up with confusion before finally nodded her acceptance.

"Got to love Gryffindor curiosity."

Rating: M+

…

Just as expected her mother was not happy with her.

Kagome felt herself sag with relief however when she received a regular letter from her mother and not a Howler. She had seen one once sent by her mother to her uncle Sirius over the house elf Kreacher and another named Dobby. It wasn't pleasant for anyone in the manor least of all Sirius.

She supposed her mother's desire to keep her as the locked away pure-blooded heiress was more of a need than her want to curse her very existence to hell. It would not have been becoming of her person should she have been made a fool of and lose respect amongst the other Slytherins and prominent pure-bloods. Dumbledore's 'noble' want of equalizing the children of squibs and the continuous children of magical lines was delusional so long as fanatics like her mother were around.

"So you going to explain to me what exactly that look towards Longbottom was earlier this evening?"

Kagome didn't bother sitting up merely moving over in her bed to allow her cousin to lay down beside her.

"You going to explain to me how you managed to enter the girls' dormitory?"

"I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?"

The girl sighed in reply absolutely hating how Draco could give a valid answer without actually giving an answer.

"I wasn't smiling at Neville per say, but really at what he was telling Hermione."

"And how exactly do you know what he was saying with him being three tables away?" Kagome merely raised her brow at her cousin the same way he did and replied with the same answer, "I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?"

"So what exactly did he say?"

"I'm sure you'll find out by the time Sirius replies back to me."

Draco said nothing more and merely left the girls' dormitory leaving Kagome to fall asleep with a smirk on her face.

…

The next day Hermione did not come to her with an answer. She did not show the day after that either. Hermione waited until the end of the week, sooner than Kagome had anticipated by that point in time, but was relieved when the muggleborn girl sat across from her at the library.

It was quite a few moments of the girls working in silence until Hermione broke it.

"I have a few questions." Kagome smirked slightly and realized if it wasn't so unbecoming she would have snorted at the statement. Hermione Granger always had a few questions, "How exactly will this treaty affect my parents and our relationship?"

Kagome paused thoughtfully at the question, she should have anticipated this though, just because she cared less about Hermione's muggle parents didn't mean the girl she wished to ally herself with felt the same. In the end she decided the safest and easiest method would be to just tell the other girl the truth.

"You would be completely submerged by the magical world at least until your training to understand the purebloods ways is completed. You will be allowed to interact with your parents but they could prove to be a distraction, most muggles and muggleborns think that the wizarding world can be quite sexist, and your parents and even to an extent you might feel the same way.

Kagome paused in her work to look at Hermione who had a very contemplative look upon her face before continuing,

"For all intents and purposes The current Lord of House Black shall adopt you as his ward. Your parents shall still have custody of you and can make decisions for you but only in cases concerning the muggle world. The Lord Black shall become your magical guardian."

"But my parents won't have any say in that will they?"

Kagome felt herself smirk again at her questions, fully congratulating herself for finding the intellectual witch. "Technically the choice is yours. Most laws of the Ministry especially ancient ones like these do not take muggles' opinions into light. You have to understand though most of the laws were created during the Burning Times, back then your parents would have already set you on fire or burned with you trying to protect you."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "You won't tell me what this is all really about until I accept and the adoption process is finished, will you?"

"Does this mean you accept?" countered Kagome smoothly as she watched the girl's face scrunch up with confusion before finally nodded her acceptance.

"Got to love Gryffindor curiosity." Hermione merely rolled her eyes at her Slytherin friend and quietly wondered to herself if the darker girl only knew how to smirk.

Kagome chose to ignore her friend and decided instead to inform her of the next step.

"We will have to write to your parents and inform them that you'd like to come with me and Draco over the holidays. The actual rites will have to wait until then and then once that is all said and done we'll transfer your account to the Black's Vault. Do you think your parents will allow you to come over during the hols?"

"I'm sure they'll be so ecstatic I've been making friends it really won't be a problem. Me asking them won't be a problem either I've written them about you since we first became friends." Kagome smirked once again as she noticed Hermione's blush and quickly picked up the few books and notes she had out before enveloping the taller girl in a hug.

"Don't worry so much Hermione, I'm glad we're friends and once the rite is over we'll be family."

Hermione smiled brilliantly before she too packed up all of her things and the two girls made their respective ways to their dormitories.

…

Sirius watched in amusement as his cousin paced about the parlor of Black Manor. It appeared he and his adorable little niece were the only ones happy about the newly discovered ancient in one Miss Granger. Bellatrix however was torn between having more power on their side to aide Kagome and their goals and the fact that Miss Granger was a muggleborn.

Personally Sirius felt like Christmas had come early while Bellatrix felt the universe had betrayed her, which made Sirius' Christmas just a tad bit grander.

"Trixie, you were the one to tell the child to do what she could to befriend the girl. It is not her fault she thinks more like her father and uncle than you. Besides what better way than to teach and protect young Hermione than by adopting her into our ancestral home for all intents and purposes. We shall need her gift and by the time she can control it and the bind is broken she shall be family."

Bellatrix stopped her pacing as she glared at her younger sister, Narcissa need not finish her speech for everyone to understand what was left unspoken. The Blacks protected their own and Bellatrix would need to make up her mind which side she chooses before the little muggleborn joined their ranks.

First things first though.

"I think I know where Pettigrew is." the look on Sirius' face as he changed the subject was chilling and he truly looked the deranged serial killer the Ministry had everyone believing he was.

It simply wouldn't do to have the Black family being reinstated with a prominent convict and killer as their leader.

…

Kagome had a glint in her eyes the next morning as she gracefully took a seat besides her cousin as Pansy sent her a nasty glare in return.

"You seem to be in a good mood, this morning." noted Draco lightly beginning conversation.

"I am. Things have been progressing faster than I've anticipated." Kagome replied stealing a piece of bacon from her cousin's plate.

Draco's brows raised in question, "Already? It's only the middle of the second month at school."

"You seem shocked dear cousin? Or is that joy that you now get to spend time with Miss Granger?" teased Kagome whose eyes crinkled in mirth until they narrowed at the dim girl on Draco's side.

"Why on earth would my Drakey-pooh want to spend time with a filthy mudblood such as that buck toothed menace?"

Kagome turned her eyes to Draco a challenge in them as he allowed this lower classed witch to speak of him so informally and insult someone soon to be protected by her own House. It was two insults towards the both of them rolled into one and as the older male it was his duty to protect her and put Parkinson in her place.

"My name Parkinson is not Drakey-pooh, it is Draco or for you it is Heir Malfoy. I do not take such insults towards myself, cousin or those who our Houses protect and seeing as how Hermione shall soon be protected by the Ancient and Noble house of Black. You Parkinson is out of bounds. I hope your explanation to your parents about this slight against us is enough of a reason to not disown you, but I seriously doubt it."

Perhaps he was speaking too much but the Slytherin honor code was strict he doubted Pansy would have the guts to repeat what he spoke and thanks to the Muffliato charm Kagome had cast he knew anyone trying to eavesdrop would be sorely disappointed with the buzzing in their ears the only thing they could overhear.

"Uncle Severus isn't going to be happy about this." Kagome muttered to her cousin as they made their way towards the dungeons. Potions was going to be an absolute nightmare this morning.

…

As expected Kagome's use of Severus' spell did not go unnoticed and it was with great trepidation that she realized he had no idea of their plans. It wasn't very surprising though, he was still a bit bitter about Uncle Sirius being 'free' or at least out of Azkaban, however upon discovering thanks to Sirius' testimony that Pettigrew was still alive and was the Potters secret keeper they agreed upon a sort of makeshift alliance until the rat was caught.

Which brought Kagome's attention to Harry Potter. She hadn't had any experiences with him but there must be something wrong with him if he surrounded himself with the Weasleys, a family a little too closely involved with Dumbledore and his meddlesome ways. Though she did have to admit the older twins were a special kind of genius and though would never admit it aloud thought their pranks were absolutely brilliant.

A prickling feeling was poking her in her mind and gave a harsh shove as she quickly pushed out the invading source, glaring discreetly at her cousin's godfather in reply though he only shrugged harshly as she continued writing down the 12 Uses of Dragon's Blood.

_Painkiller – In small amounts according to someone's stature Dragon's Blood could be used as a painkiller on cuts, gashes or other open wounds._

_Poison – Prepared in certain procedures Dragon's blood could become a quite lethal toxin._

_Ingredient – One of the few known ingredients to the Philosopher's Stone._

_Disguise – In the last war and several wars before, in great supplies Dragon's Blood can be disguised as human's blood._

_Ingredient – Being carefully created within the right potion Dragon's Blood is a wonderful source to channel one's magic better._

_Ink – Used most prominently in ancient times by nobles, still used today by some of the Ancient and Noble Houses._

_Ingredient – If consuming a certain ancient breed of Dragon's Blood some have been noted to gain the ability of the speech of birds._

_Dye – In ancient times Dragon's blood was used to dye the robes of nobility enchanting the color to one of their liking the most notable of doing so would be Godric Gryffindor preferring his robes to mimic a deep shade of red instead._

_Purifier – In ancient Hoodoo and Voodoo, Dragon's Blood is used to cleanse a space of negative entities or influences._

_Varnish – Used to rejuvenate wooden furniture._

_Spot Remover – Used to remove hard to remove stains from robes or carpet that other spells just can't get._

_Oven Cleaner – Discovered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It cleans ovens._

Kagome looked over the list hardly believing that the newer uses discovered were so mundane and less important than when first discovered uses became known though it really did not surprise her that one of the only reasons Dumbledore remained famous after his defeat of Grindelwald was because of something like oven cleaner. It was like he was asking the wizarding world to underestimate him.

It seemed that Potions had lasted forever before Snape finally dismissed the class motioning for her and Draco to stay behind. They did so a bit reluctantly but realized they could not have have avoided a conversation with him for much longer so after finishing packing up their things and the rest of the class vacating the potions classroom the two cousins made their way towards the Professor's desk and waited for him to speak.

"Exactly what were the two of you thinking by casting that spell?"

Kagome rose a brow and imagined Draco doing the same on her side as he answered the surly man, "We were thinking that Parkinson being reprimanded by two Heirs was humiliation enough without letting the other three Houses overhearing. I was well in my rights to defend both mine and Kagome's Houses, Professor."

"And exactly what did Miss Parkinson do to insult both House of Malfoy and House of Black?"

"Something that should not be discussed within the walls of Hogwarts, Professor." answered Kagome speaking up for the first time during the conversation.

"And outside of Hogwarts protocol?" questioned Snape at last.

"We'll see you during the Holidays, Uncle."

Severus felt himself shiver as they spoke at the same time before leaving his classroom.

…

Dumbledore sighed frustratingly. Things were not going how he wished them to at all. Kagome's return after her six year disappearance was shocking and the mental barriers the child had only grew stronger without the shackles that once contained her in the Headquarters. And it appeared that with the time the young girl went missing she had someone helping her develop her powers a very dangerous thing considering she had Black blood within her at the time she didn't seem like any other of the Blacks but then again Sirius didn't either and he still had to be taken care of their was just too much of a risk. They were the wild cards that could very well ruin his carefully made plans.

Harry Potter being the focal point of most of them, sending the boy to live with his relatives was a brilliant idea and was paying off splendidly. He had befriended young Ronald and was soon to be welcomed into the Weasley household during the summer. The only bad thing though was Harry was kind of distancing himself from the red head after Miss Granger's little outburst and had started to interact more freely with the other students something that was not in his plans. It would appear he would have to allow Voldemort and Quirrel their little plan of letting that Troll into the castle and slip a little compulsion charm Ron's way to cruelly taunt the little girl to tears. Once she would be alone it wouldn't be that difficult to put the beast on a one way course towards the little muggleborn.

Yes it would be a loss, Miss Granger was proving to be a little too smart however and he couldn't have that. One loss for the Greater Good to succeed would be a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

…

End Protective Conflict Chapter 5

…

AN 1: For those of you wondering how Draco managed to get up into the girls' dormitory. I'm very firm in my belief that simple spells like 'Glisseo' which is what was probably used to prevent boys from going up the girls' staircase, should have fairly simple counterspells. That being said I have given Draco a fairly simple way to counteract the spell. Saying the "spell" 'Massifio' which is created from my own mind using the french word massif meaning solidify and stomping on the bottom step of the staircase at the same time would allow just the once for the caster to easily walk up the steps until he needed to do so again. I'm not going to go into detail about Draco entering the dormitory in later chapters and knew some of you might be curious. For how he knew to do that let's go with he got one of the older kids to tell or simply overheard someone say how in conversation.

AN 2: Kagome read Neville's lips, a very cunning and Slytherin trait, that I do not doubt the Slytherins in canon knew how to do.

AN 3: I picture some of you complaining that Hermione is a bit OOC in these past few chapters but I'm trying to get this as realistic as possible. In canon it is pretty heavily implied that Hermione had a difficult time fitting in even before starting at Hogwarts, and it took a troll and Harry and Ron's guilty consciences to get them to even begin starting to talk civilly to the girl and begin their strange friendship that we know and love as the Golden Trio. That being said I don't find it too out of character for someone with this background to do almost anything within their power to fit in with a certain group of people to feel socially accepted and not viewed as an outcast.

AN 4: Dumbledore being evil or as I've stated in this chapter closed minded and in the mindset he's the only path to good conquering evil and everyone else is clearly beneath his strategic and intellectual levels to even think of another way of doing things and if someone else has another less bloody path they're obviously wrong and need to be hushed up; this has been a long time coming. If the first chapter didn't give this away then you've obviously confused this story with another.

AN 5: There will be a far simpler and less messy means to get Scabbers/Pettigrew caught than what happened in canon, and I can assure everyone that the end result in this confrontation shall be Sirius being freed and compensated for being illegally imprisoned. The details or what happens to the other people in that scene I'll leave to your imagination.

AN 6: I've said it in previous chapters and foreshadowed it almost every time Draco is in a scene with Kagome and they are in private conversation but just to be clear Draco and Hermione will be together at least in the end of this story/series. I've yet to make up my mind if I should draw this story out into different stories by years or just put it into one story which would make it ridiculously long. I'm leaning more towards sequels to this story plus an epilogue leading up to the next year.

AN 7: Pretty sure that's it with the author's notes and hopefully I got everything that you've been questioning or wondering about but if not please feel free to leave a review I always try to reply back and always will if there's a question attached unless you leave the review anonymous and unsigned. If reviews aren't your thing then send me a PM as those I always reply back to.

Dark Lunar Love


	6. Chapter 6

Protective Conflict

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 6

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: Kagome found herself earlier than anticipated making her way towards the Great Hall, which despite not having many students was more quiet than normal. Jakotsu swooped down and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her noticing the Headmaster's glare at her choice in familiar though Uncle Lucius was very persuasive with the other governors to allow her little piece of home with her. Though she knew it was childish she still felt a great sense of accomplishment over the old fool for that little fact.

Rated: M+

…

It was a few months since October.

Only a little less than a week away from the Christmas hols actually. Kagome had waited patiently for her Uncle's reply knowing that his answer would be yes if for no other reason than to anger her mother, however the current undisclosed Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black had yet to send her even the smallest piece of parchment.

Draco, however had received several and was apparently sworn to secrecy until the holidays. Apparently the information the two cousins were sharing was a little too confidential at the moment, not that she could blame either of them, Dumbledore had kept an annoyingly close eye on her since her actions on Halloween.

It was after Herbology and Kagome and Draco found themselves speaking quietly to a few of their fellow snakes. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins found themselves finishing their lesson early that afternoon ( Professor Sprout rewarding her students by letting them out a few minutes early), meeting up in the courtyard the same time the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs finished with their Charms classes.

Kagome felt her brow scrunch up in annoyance the same time she saw Draco's perfect scowl appear upon his face, apparently the rather loud Weasley had a rough time in his Charms class that day.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," she heard him say to her Uncle's godson and loud enough for the obviously flocking crowd around them along with the remaining elder students still mucking about it the nearby corridor to hear, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Draco tensed beside her and she found the Black scowl her cousin wore on his face mimicking on hers as well she couldn't even manage a smirk as she saw her friend purposefully bumping into Potter in her haste to get away from the laughing crowd.

"I think she heard you." she vaguely heard the scrawnier boy say to the more gangly one but she was too concerned trying to keep Draco from hexing the two prats. It was one thing to threaten a fellow Slytherin who crossed the line on their own turf but to an outsider away from their domain it was too perfect for one of the other professors or Dumbledore to punish the supposed evil eleven year olds.

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." the red head's reply, infuriated the cousins even more but Kagome gripped onto her logic and found herself whispering harshly to her blond cousin.

"We must keep up appearances Draco. No one especially Dumbledore's little dogs must know what our plans are. They'll pay later. Go to our next class make up some excuse for me. I'll go find Hermione."

At first she wasn't sure that Draco would do as she said, but she sagged with relief as he pocketed his wand and huffed angrily before walking away with Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass to lunch.

Kagome turned and walked calmly in the direction her friend walked to making sure to not glare obviously at the two Gryffindors she was sure her colder mask of austereness towards the two little whelps made them more fearful of her than any outright glare ever could.

It was a few hours later until she found Hermione, sure the both of them had not only missed lunch and the last of their classes but the beginning of the Halloween feast as well. She found she could not bring herself to care though just grateful that she had found the muggleborn before something worst had happened to her.

Though the state the girl was in was not good and Kagome found herself outraged at the scene. She had heard Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom long before she found her leaning against the sink in her despair almost as if she could barely hold herself up and the young Black heiress found herself filled with disgust at how the supposed good and noble and true House of Gryffindor could turn their back on one of their own and even go so far as to attack and demean her instead of protect her.

"Hermione …" the raven haired youth found herself listening quietly as Hermione's crying quickly stopped and a hysterical voice spoke up.

"Go away, Kagome. I – I can't talk right now."

"Hermione, Weasel-bee is an absolute repugnant little slug and Potter's no better saying what they did about you in the courtyard. Obviously jealous of your work in charms class, I heard most everyone else except for a few of the other Gryffindors were absolutely impressed by your successful attempt of the levitation charm the first try." Kagome smiled slightly as her words actually caused the bookworm girl to look at her. Hermione smiled before walking over to the shorter girl and giving her a hug. Kagome tensed at first not used to the contact from someone outside her family and even then contact from her family was rare, but she eventually hugged the taller girl back.

Apparently after that sentimental moment and the two girls had left to the library Professor Quirrel had run panicking into the Great Hall claiming a Troll had gotten into the castle. Madame Pince, the school librarian quickly locked down the library and sent a patronus to their Heads of House informing them that they were safe away from the troll having studied through most of the feast.

The icing on the cake and wonderful justice was the fact that apparently Potter and Weasley had felt bad for what was spoken towards Hermione earlier that day and had gone to look for the older girl, instead they had found the troll not too far away from where the bathroom Hermione and herself had been moments before, according to her bushy haired friend Professor McGonagall was so furious with the two boys that they had both gotten three months detention for attempting to take on a fully grown mountain troll.

Both Kagome and her cousin were more than happy with this seeing as the two nitwits had no idea they had insulted a future ward of House Black.

Kagome was brought back to the present as Draco plopped himself into the chair next to Hermione placing his feet quite rudely on top of the books the two girls had yet to read.

"Draco, what a surprise seeing you in the library," began Kagome finishing her notes before continuing, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Uncle expresses his utmost apologies on not replying back to you sooner but he needed to continue some last minute work before being able to accept your request. Mother and father have already allowed Hermione's presence for the beginning of the holidays and now Uncle has adjusted the wards to allow her entrance into Grimmauld Place."

Kagome smiled brilliantly before returning to her work.

"Uncle would also like me to ask you to read the Prophet the day before the hols, and pay special mind to the Headmasters reaction." that was the last thing Kagome heard before she looked up at her cousin only he just shook his head before bowing to the two girls and taking his leave.

…

Two days later Kagome found herself earlier than anticipated making her way towards the Great Hall, which despite not having many students was more quiet than normal. Jakotsu swooped down and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her noticing the Headmaster's glare at her choice in familiar though Uncle Lucius was very persuasive with the other governors to allow her little piece of home with her. Though she knew it was childish she still felt a great sense of accomplishment over the old fool for that little fact.

As she opened her newspaper Kagome felt herself smile as she realized the reason for the abnormal silence and Dumbledore's stronger glare.

Peter Pettigrew, Order of Merlin First Class, Supposed War Hero Still Alive?

It appears dear readers that the once renowned war hero, Peter Pettigrew who helped apprehend the once heir to The House of Black notorious serial killer and dark wizard Sirius Black, isn't as heroic as we originally thought him to be.

Senior Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody discovered the unconscious body of Pettigrew as he was conducting a raid in the village of Godric's Hallow and found the now aged man aparantly stunned near the graves of the deceased James and Lily Potter.

Upon questioning under veritaserum, Pettigrew admitted he had betrayed the escaped Azkaban convict and escaped by transforming into his animagus form after cutting off his own finger …

For more information turn to page 9 and discover how Pettigrew tricked us for the past decade and why Lord Black never received a trial.

Kagome smiled as Draco joined her for breakfast and the cousins began speaking of the shopping trip they would have to go on the next day, both ecstatic their only class of the day was with their Uncle.

…

Hermione sighed tiredly as she felt Neville tremble shake slightly on the side of her though she supposed she couldn't really blame the boy, Professor Snape was a very terrifying man. The Weasley twins even tried to convince the first year Gryffindors that he was in actuality a vampire.

The double potions lessons had taken forever though as she discreetly watched the two cousins on the other side of the room she was sure that they were having the time of their lives in the dungeon classroom.

It felt an eternity before she finally finished her potion with Neville and the two turned it into the Potions Master, the man sneering at them before dismissing them for the day. The girl was so grateful all she wanted to do was finish her packing and read in the common room next to the fireplace until it was time to leave the next day. And that was exactly what she did at least until an unfamiliar shadow stood in front of her light and she looked up to see a nervous Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"Hermione, I -"

The girl found herself scowling at the boy before her a trait she must've picked up from her Slytherin friend as the boy looked just a tad bit more nervous speaking to her.

"Look I can't speak for Ron, but I was a right git in not standing up for you that day. My last detention before the holidays is today and I just want you to know I'm really sorry for everything that was said and …"

Hermione sighed sadly indicating for the rambling Gryffindor to sit down next to her.

"Apology accepted. You felt bad enough about what was said to me that you risked your life for mine while I was very hurt by Ronald's words, I can assure you I am quite over them now. Though I doubt a friendship will form for the three of us in the future."

Harry laughed a little along with Hermione and stuck his hand out for her to shake, "I think we should start over, "Hi there my name's Harry Potter."

Hermione mulled over the consequences of accepting his hand but eventually she gave in and with a radiant smile replied back, "It's a pleasure, Harry Potter. My name's Hermione Granger."

…

The news that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were now friends was received well by almost everyone in Hogwarts except for three.

The first being Ronald Weasley, the no mannered prat who had insulted Hermione in the first place but Kagome wagered that it probably had more to do with his jealousy issues than anything else.

The second was obviously Albus Dumbledore, after the troll incident Halloween Kagome had figured that the act was more a maniacal plan rather than what could have been a tragic accident. With all the wards that the Headmaster had up and was tied to around Hogwarts it was too much of a coincidence to be considered anything else.

And the last, though to Kagome was not the most shocking, was Draco. Her cousin had the most obvious crush on the young muggleborn that Kagome could not help but coo at him along with her Auntie Cissy when discussing the pair within their letters.

Kagome in fact was smirking her in her usual pristine pose the only difference being that Hermione and Draco were currently glaring at each other from their separate sides of the compartment. In fact Kagome was sure the only one more amused by the entire situation was Jakotsu who was perched quite comfortably on her lap and she absentmindedly stroked his silver feathers.

"Aunt Narcissa has said that we are to go shopping tomorrow to buy you a new wardrobe." Kagome spoke quietly, mentally berating herself for breaking up the couple's quarrel. Kagome nearly sighed tiredly as she held up a hand to halt Hermione's protests and once she was sure the other girl wouldn't speak continued, "It is not that there is anything wrong with your muggle clothing but you will need dress robes eventually or do you not recall the wizards and witches of Diagon Alley wearing nothing but robes."

Kagome and Draco watched as the girl thought it over but Draco cut her off as they both saw her about to protest again, "When you graduate from Hogwarts most jobs will require you to wear robes don't you think you should get used to them now?"

Hermione still looked unhappy about this decision but at Draco's words finally caved and dropped the subject.

"So you two have never told me exactly who your Uncle that will be adopting me is?" questioned the bushy haired girl and she shivered slightly seeing Kagome smirk at her.

"Haven't you figured it out from yesterday's Prophet our Uncle is the recently acquitted Azkaban convict, Sirius Black."

…

Hermione was sure as the train stopped later that day that nothing would have shocked her as much as Kagome's statement about her uncle did though she found herself mistaken as she gazed upon the wonderful building that was Draco's home.

The front yard was a beautiful garden which was hidden behind the wrought iron fence, the flowers growing their had to have been of magical nature with the vibrant and radiant colors they were showing, it only added to the beauty of the white manor in front of her.

She did not have long to admire the sight as she followed the two Slytherins into their home.

"Kagome. Draco. It is wonderful to see you again." responded a familiar voice and Hermione turned to stare at the radiance that was Narcissa Malfoy. The woman had scooped both of the robe clad children into her arms and felt grateful after all that they would go to get her similar clothes tomorrow as she felt obviously under dressed in front of the elder regal woman.

If Narcissa Malfoy felt the same however, she did not show it, instead she smiled warmly at the girl who was now a guest in her home and gave her a hug as well before gently taking her hand along with Kagome's before leading the two girl's up the grand staircase.

"Draco darling your father and Uncle are in the library and wish for you to join them once you've settled back in." though she wasn't facing him Narcissa smiled exactly when her son nodded his affirmative to her and heard his footsteps carry away obviously in search of the strange little house elf Dobby to pick up his bag while he had one of the other elves cook for him.

He would meet up with the girls after his meeting with his father and Uncle Severus …

… but that wouldn't happen until after his own meeting with the house elves' eclairs.

…

End Chapter 6.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> AN 1: So at first I was going to have the troll scene a bit more detailed and planned out where Ron and Harry would have arrived a bit earlier and met up with the two girls but in the end I decided on this version instead as the only reason I had to write about Halloween was the troll scene and figured since I didn't have anything planned until two months later it would just flow better if I did a little time skip and jumped to a few days before the Christmas Holidays and inserted the troll scene as a flashback instead. I'm very much happy with the ending I wrote out for the flashback instead of the one I had planned if I would have written it as part of the present.
> 
> AN 2: Harry and Hermione sort of reconciling was going to originally be a bit more fluffy than what I had written and I went back and took out and rewrote that part a couple of times. The original was planning on Harry asking Hermione about Nicolas Flamel but I wanted her to be a bit more in character for the plot and happenings that I've surrounded her by so far in this story. The first drafts of that part had Hermione thinking a little too much like a Gryffindor and I'd like to think that two of her first friends that she made here so far, both Slytherin would have rubbed off on her at least a little. If I would have added the Q&A between both Hermione and Harry that I originally intended I felt that this Hermione would have felt that Harry's offer of friendship was just to smuggle information out of her for his own needs and that's not what I wanted to happen at all.
> 
> AN 3: Draco is a pureblooded only child and heir of the House of Malfoy. In canon it is very heavily implied that the boy is spoiled and is used to getting what he wants. And his crush on Hermione is telling his subconscious that he wants her. Though nothing will happen until they are older I assure you all. Draco is still very possessive of the girl and this little argument he and Hermione have is very clear to everyone but the two of his future with the girl.
> 
> AN 4: Ron was definitely not intentionally meant to be bashed in this chapter I had honestly thought that after Hermione's little telling off for his eating habits I would have quit what is unfortunately becoming a habit and I did until I reread Chapter 10 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone where Ron is quite a bit meaner than he is in the movie and my writing just took over from there. I do not like bashing any characters (though some definitely deserve it) in my writing I feel being purposefully mean to someone else's favorite character is merely insulting that particular reader and taking away from my plot though I felt the book version of the troll incident flowed a lot better with this chapter than what occurred in the movie. I apologize if you like Harry and Ron I assure you that I will attempt to steer clear of bashing them in the future though sometimes for the plots sake it will have to happen. As they get older it will happen a lot less I assure you.
> 
> AN 5: Now I sense at this point in the story some of you may feel I am trying to turn Hermione away from her muggle roots and turn her into a proper little pureblood and as of right now in the story that is what I'm pushing for. Hermione despite all of her reading in canon still new very little about how most of the wizarding world worked. In this story I'm aiming to correct that, though it seems pretty boring and unnecessary now Hermione's adoption and training in pureblooded ways will save her ass several times over in future chapters. If this does not placate you then fear not in later years I plan on having Hermione take Kagome and Draco and teach them muggle ways just as they've taught her their ways.
> 
> AN 6: I have had a lot of reviews and pms concerning Narcissa Malfoy and if she's just being nice to Hermione for her own personal gain. The answer is yes so is Bellatrix but while Bellatrix wouldn't care one way if Hermione lives or dies Narcissa is drastically different. I absolutely love characters with depth so yes I'll answer that in the beginning and a little bit of the present Narcissa is merely using Hermione to benefit her own family but that doesn't mean she doesn't care or will care about her in the future if she hasn't already in this chapter. Slytherins are very complex people after all.
> 
> AN 7: I hope that cleared up some of your concerns or questions if not leave a review or pm and I'll answer whatever question you have about the story.
> 
> Cajun_Moma2014


	7. Chapter 7

Protective Conflict

Harry Potter x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Protective Conflict Chapter 7

Pairing: Harry Potter x Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Imprisoning her would be their downfall. Enticing the wrath of an ancient, even a young one was very foolhardy. Dumbledore is about to learn that the hard way.

Chapter Excerpt: Kagome was momentarily blinded as she looked upon the scene and quickly moved towards the door but waited until the light fully died out and signified the ritual officially over before exiting and finding her Aunt for help with the two unconscious bodies that laid inside.

Rated: M+

…

Hermione sighed silently to herself wishing more than she'd admit outloud that Draco had joined them for their little expedition.

Shopping, even for muggle clothes, was never her most favorite activity, and while she could say she did not like the heavy feel of dress robes either, she at least felt a little less out of place amongst the regal looking aristocrats.

She gazed at Kagome who was looking at her encouragingly and Hermione gave her a tight smile in return trying not to feel envious of the other girl. Kagome's white dress robes were fit perfect on her small form the white halter top not too bright to insult her pale complexion and the green and silver silk which wrapped around her before the white continued matched perfectly with her silver and Slytherin green outer robes, her friend looking the most comfortable she had ever seen her.

Hermione however while wearing similar white dress robes and slightly larger silk sash in a pretty periwinkle blue color, felt the outfit made her look misshapen and lumpy rather than the elegance that Narcissa and Kagome exhibited. Hermione's inner turmoil and self pity was interrupted by Kagome's softer voice.

"The blue is a lovely shade on her don't you think, Aunty?"

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully before circling the muggleborn as though she were a very tasty morsel, before agreeing with her niece and declaring to Madam Malkin to order a few more similar designs in the color along with a few more in their trademark green, black and silver.

Hermione sighed gratefully as she didn't have to change again but she chose to stay in the almost matching outfit to Kagome's in order to feel a little less out of place with the two and watched happily as Kagome and Draco's personal house-elf Dobby popped in to take all of her new shoes and robes back to her room in the manor.

"I think that's enough shopping for today girls." Narcissa said almost wistfully before continuing on a happier note, "Perhaps we shall stop along Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before we return to the manor."

She was received with eager nods from the two girls and smiled even more brightly at their agreement. It had been a while since she had indulged in Florean's strawberry coconut mint ice-cream with almond drizzle on top and she was now quite looking forward to it.

…

Draco was excited.

It wasn't a completely new feeling for him but one that was far and few in-between. He was his mother and father's only child he merely had to have a fleeting whimsy for something and then before he could awake the next morning it was his.

Tonight, however was going to be special. It was the night in which Hermione would become a ward of his mother's family. It was a very rare thing and something the Black family had never done, though they were more than aware of the simple ritual which had been taught to all of them in their studies as children.

His talk with his father and Uncle replaying in his head while he prepared himself for lunch.

Draco, with his eclairs firmly planted within his stomach finally made his way towards his father's study already having a knowing feeling what their conference was going to be about.

"Draco," began Lucius in his normal drawl as Severus poured them both another drink, "I trust you've done your part."

"The thing has been locked in the secret compartment of my trunk since I spoke with Uncle Sirius last. He's still under the stasis charm I placed on him and will remain as such until I remove it." agreed Draco wanting to know where his father would go with this conversation, though he was very grateful that his father seemed pleased with this.

"And any suspicions from the boy?" intoned Severus gravely as if he already didn't know.

"The Prefect Weasley seems to think his dear pet's disappearance has to do with his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend actually, Penelope's cat" the younger blonde was tempted to sigh at the report that was demanded from his father and Uncle knowing it was there way of preparing him to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Good, good. Then there shall be no connections within the Weasley clan until it will be too late to do anything. And since they cannot act …" Lucius let his sentence trail off but it would have been rather obvious for anyone listening.

… then Dumbledore could not act without giving his true knowledge away. And that simply wouldn't do.

Draco fixed his robes accordingly and allowed a smile to grace his face as Dobby appeared in his room announcing lunch.

…

It was an almost perfect holiday at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, except one little thing, Albus Dumbledore the current Headmaster was not a happy man.

It was more than just coincidence that the little Black bitch, looked so damn smug upon reading yesterday's Prophet. And knew that the sudden disappearance of Percy's rat Scabbers was not Miss Clearwater's gray part kneazle was not the cause though she did hold an unsavory liking for the animagus.

Sirius Black being cleared of all charges and allowed to accept a very heavy compensation for his stay in Azkaban and lack of trial was continued on page 9 as soon as he returned to England. At least that was the story that was being dished out, Cornelius was a very proud man to ever admit that perhaps Sirius Black never left Britain without being caught by his aurors. No doubt that once he returned to full power of Lord Black he would demand for his godson to be placed under his custody something Dumbledore did not want to happen at all.

Though he supposed instead of disposing the once Gryffindor if he played his cards right perhaps he could get both the Black and Potter fortunes within his grasp.

…

Hermione was decidedly nervous knowing that her parents wouldn't be too thrilled with her at her perceived rash decision but this was perhaps her one chance to emerge herself within the magical world she was recently invited into and the thought of missing this opportunity scared her a lot more than calling off this whole thing in fear of her parent's disappointment.

Though she began to doubt that as she saw the perfectly drawn runes in the extra study of the manor and just knew that they were alchemical formulas.

"Relax, Hermione it's not as complicated as it looks the runes are more for design than anything, the original creators of the rite, were a bit lazy but highly theatrical and attention seeking in their designs." Hermione let out a breath she did not realize she was holding and frowned slightly when she saw it was only the two of them in the room. Kagome must have sensed her confusion as well because she answered without her even needing to ask, "Only those with the name of our family can be here for the ritual so while Draco and Aunty Narcissa are of Black blood they are not immediate family."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and waited anxiously for the ritual to start, yet when a tall man with the same black and wavy hair as Kagome along with the familiar silvery gray eyes entered the room she felt her courage evaporate and her nerves return at the new man's arrival.

"Hermione Granger, so sorry it took us until this moment to meet had to clear out a few things before I came over." the frizzy haired girl blushed as the handsome older man bowed to her before taking her had and blowing gently on her downward palm something she remembered Draco doing on a few occasions in the past few months since meeting him and realized it was obviously a pureblood custom she would come to learn.

"Pleasure Mr. Black" Hermione replied a little stiffly and Sirius lost his pureblood demeanor to answer her more warmly, "I have never gone by Mr. Black in my entire life dear girl, at least not since graduating Hogwarts, I must insist you call me Sirius …" he trailed off before a gleam came into his eyes and he decided to continue, "... After all us Gryffindors must stick together."

Hermione's guarded look quickly turned into one of shock at his declaration and she finally snapped out of it at Kagome's giggle.

"Right the rite isn't too complicated. We just stand in the center with Kagome on the outer circle and …" he trailed off long enough to conjure a small dagger and before Hermione could question it found her left palm bleeding, just as she was to question Sirius she paused in confusion and watched silently as a similar abrasion was formed on his left palm as well, "... now all we have to do is join hands."

"I, Lord Sirius Black, solemnly swear on my magic that I shall take in this unfortunately blessed child born of the lesser bloods to teach her in our most noble ways and guide her on her magical path of greatness. Do you Hermione Granger accept?"

Hermione wished to retort at his demeaning words of her and her parents but remembered Kagome and Draco's words of the Old Times and at Kagome encouraging nod steeled her resolve and spoke, "I do."

A bright light from their joined bleeding hands erupted and spread throughout the entire room. Kagome was momentarily blinded as she looked upon the scene and quickly moved towards the door but waited until the light fully died out and signified the ritual officially over before exiting and finding her Aunt for help with the two unconscious bodies that laid inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: I know this chapter is slightly more short than usual but I wanted to get all of this insignificant filler stuff over with. As I didn't see it flowing too well with what I have planned next. Hopefully this explained a few of your questions until I can get to the next chapter and I hope you've enjoyed despite it's length.
> 
> Protective Conflict Chapter 7
> 
> Cajun_Moma2014


End file.
